Waiting for Life's Love
by Newmoon
Summary: So... I saw RotK the other day. So I updated this fic. And so the fic is basically over, though I may make a few random updates after this. RR!
1. Waiting for the FREAKIN' trailer to load...

A/N This is just my thoughts on waiting for TTT to come to theaters.  
  
Disclaimer: I think you know what I'm supposed to put here, so I won't bore you.  
  
-------------------  
  
Waiting for Life's Love  
  
-------------------  
  
Waiting, waiting  
Hours tickcing by...   
minutes...  
I sit at my computer.  
  
Hey, look at that!   
The new TTT trailer is online!  
  
Gasp and horror!  
It's only for AOL!!  
  
Tragedy has struck.  
  
I stare at my computer screen,  
My heart thumping endlessly against my ribs,  
My soul screaming bloody murder  
In my ears.  
  
Why?  
Why, it asks?  
Why must I endure this torment,  
This endless waiting,  
For the long-awaited trailer to load  
In Windows Media Player?  
  
Waiting, waiting...  
Hours it seems to take,  
For a brief moment of joy to load on my computer  
  
It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much pain and fear over such a small thing, such a little thing...  
  
WHEN WILL THIS @#$*&%^$#!!)($ TRAILER LOAD????  
  
Shit, I don't care about  
That guy on Entertainment Tonight...  
  
I WANT MY TRAILER!! IT'S MINE, MY OWN, MY PRECIOUSSS!!! WE WANTSS IT!!!!  
  
Stupid slow computer. :-(  
  
Ooh! 21% complete!!  
  
Grr...  
  
Why is this taking so long???????? I'M GOING INSANE!!!!  
  
26% complete....  
  
Oh why, oh why is December 18 so freakin' far away????  
  
----------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Yes, I know, I desperately need a life. You really don't need to review this, I'll understand it if you don't. 


	2. THE NEW TTT TRAILER!

A/N Hee hee. I just *had* to make a new chapter coz last night I downloaded the TTT trailer. (Sigh) December 18 can't come soon enough!  
  
Warning, this chapter has a few spoiler, mostly just lines from the new trailer.  
  
------------------  
  
I stare at my computer,   
My breath coming in  
Quick  
Gasps,  
My eyes shining with an inner light.  
  
Suddenly  
I leap up  
Dancing, singing!  
  
Oh, sweetest of all possible joys!  
The world is music and sunshine!  
I am euphoric!  
  
There it sits,   
Patiently  
A small box in the vast expanse  
Of my computer screen.  
  
100% DOWNLOADED!!!!!!!  
  
Eagerly,   
Like a dog invited for a walk  
I sit back down and click  
"Play".  
  
And it does.  
  
"We're lost. I don't think Gandlaf meant for us to come this way."  
  
"He didn't mean for alot of things to happen, Sam"  
  
Oh, yeah.   
Joy. Joy wells up in my heart,  
Streaming out of my eyes.  
  
I weep for the joy   
Of a newly downloaded TTT trailer.  
Peace has come to the land.  
  
"It cannot be..."  
  
Aragorn looks so hott when he says that!  
  
I praise the heavens  
That I am sick,  
Unable to go to school,  
So that I may stay home  
And watch  
The TTT trailer  
All  
Day  
Long.  
  
"The Alliance between Men and Elves is at an end. Our time here is ending. Arwen's time is ending. Let her go."  
  
The bliss, the joy!  
I spin around in the computer chair, giggling insanely.  
It is here! It is here!  
  
O praise to PJ, King of Middle-earth!  
O bow down before Tolkien, God of Middle-earth!  
If not for them,  
I would not now be in this   
Euphoric state!  
  
I have got to get the soundtrack!!!  
Pretty music!  
Nice music!!  
MY PRECIOUSSS!!!  
  
"You have the gift of foresight, tell me what you have seen!"   
  
"He is not...coming...back."  
  
78 days to go...  
  
  
------------------------  
  
A/N Yeah, I know this one went on for quite a bit, but I'm just so HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!!!! The next time I update will prolly be Decmber 19! YES!!!! 


	3. Hoping for an Extended VHS

A/N *Sigh* Another new chapter... about my worries... about the fact that there might not be an extended edition VHS, and I don't have a DVD player...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I don't even own a LOTR DVD, only a VHS, coz mah momma refuses to buy a DVD player!!!! walks off in a huff, but then comes back, remembering that she has a chapter to write  
  
  
  
The nervousness crawls down my spine  
Like some strange  
Animal.  
Torment,  
Fear,  
Make my life.  
  
Everywhere I look  
Everywhere I turn  
(On the internet at least)  
I see  
FOTR Extended DVD  
ORDER NOW!!!  
  
But... But...  
What about all of us poor souls  
Who own  
No DVD player?  
What about those of us  
Who must be content  
With a VHS   
To satisfy our needs??  
  
BUT WHAT IF THERE IS NO VHS???  
WHAT SHALL ALL OF US POOR SOULS DO??  
SHALL WE WHITHER AND DIE??  
SHALL WE TAKE PETER JACKSON'S HOUSE  
BY FORCE,  
AND SPANK HIM ENDLESSLY WITH OUR  
HARD-COVER COPIES OF LOTR?????  
  
What shall we do?  
  
I sit glumly at my computer,  
Looking at the official site  
For some detail,  
Some miniscule gleam of hope.  
  
Wait...  
What is that?  
Could it be...?  
YES!!!  
YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!!  
Giddily, I quote:  
  
"On November 12, see even more of the Lord or the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring with the Special Extended Edition DVD and VHS release!"  
  
OH SWEETEST OF ALL POSSIBLE JOYS!!  
OH FRABJOUS DAY!  
CALOO! CALLAY!!  
THERE IS! THERE IS!  
  
The world is once again   
Music and sinshine!  
Love!  
Flowers!  
Peace!  
  
I have not been   
In such a euphoric  
State  
Since I downloaded the TTT trailer!  
  
Joy...  
Joy...  
Bliss...  
  
(drools)  
  
  
  
A/N I swaer, I just read about the Extended VHS on another window, while I was in the middle of writing this chapter. All the emotions are fresh and real!!! goes off to celebrate 


	4. It has come!

A/N Yesterday I finished watching the FOTR Extended Edition of VHS. It is time to celebrate!   
  
Warning: This chappy contains several spoilers for the Extended Edition, mostly quotes.  
  
Disclaimer: As is probably evident, I do not own LOTR. I *do*, however, own the Extended Edition VHS!  
  
-----------------  
  
Oh, oh!  
Bliss!  
Joy!  
This magnificence that I   
Lay my eyes upon!  
Thank you,  
Lord PJ,  
For giving me this utter joy!  
  
"Bilbo, have you been into the Gaffer's home brew?"  
  
The new scenes,  
They fill me  
With a complete  
Utter  
Feeling  
Of content.  
  
It is done.  
  
"You can't help me, Sam. Not this time."  
  
I want to cry  
For joy  
Sympathy for Frodo  
Mourning for Gandalf  
(Really, the opportunities to diplay emotion are endless!)  
  
"I would not lead that Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!"  
  
I skip, I sing  
I want to shout praises to   
Lord Tolkien on high!  
  
But I don't,  
For fear of scaring the  
Neighbors.  
  
"I am friend to Gandalf the Grey."  
  
"We are here on common purpose..."  
  
The story in better,  
Rounded,  
Truer to the book.  
Rejoice,  
All ye Tolkien Geeks!  
We are blessed by the Valar!  
They favor us!  
  
For they have given us   
This joy!  
  
"What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?!"  
  
The Dream!  
The Gifts!  
The Marshes!  
The Mithril!  
  
Oh, Gaudete  
That this edition has been released.  
  
ONLY 34 DAYS UNTIL THE TWO TOWERS!!!  
  
  
  
  
A/N Honestly, for those of you who have not seen the Extended Edition, you *have* to! It is truly amazing! 


	5. The night before TTT

A/N 7:06 pm, December 17, 2002- It is the night before TTT opens. I am giddy. I cannot wait. Look to the end of this chapter for a special song I made for the occasion!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. Poo.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The giddiness  
Courses through me  
Can I wait...?  
  
I don't think so.  
  
I watch the TTT trailer  
Over, and  
Over, and  
Over, and  
Over.  
  
The scenes playing in my   
Head.  
  
I savor every  
Tiny  
Little  
Bit  
Of it.  
  
And I will see it in full, tomorrow!  
  
Please!  
I beg the clock  
Speed up!!  
  
As the clock ticks,  
A beautiful,  
Blissful   
Music  
Runs in my ears  
Calming me  
  
(Oh, wait, that's just the music file I'm playing!)  
  
Aw, to Mordor with calm!  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I. CAN'T.  
TAKE. THE.  
WAITING. ANY.  
LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YO, CLOCK ON THE WALL!  
RIGHT UP THERE, NEAR THE CEILING  
SO TALL!  
  
SPEED YOUR ARMS!!  
TICK TOCK TICK!  
I NEED TO SEE THE TWO TOWERS  
QUICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ah, this infernal waiting!  
Since spring came to this land  
I have waited  
Patiently (sort of)  
For tomorrow   
To come.  
  
Now that the eve of  
That great day  
Is here  
Time  
Slows down to a  
Snails pace  
  
The clock seems broken;  
It says:  
"Turn? Me??  
Nah, I'll just stop and sit here,  
Torturing you.  
It's much more fun than actually doing my job!"  
  
See?   
Now I'm hallucinating!  
  
Oh!  
Tomorrow cannot come soon enough!  
  
24 hours, 25 minutes to go!!!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Special song: (sung to the tune of "Tomorrow", from the musical "Annie")  
  
  
I cannot wait 'till  
Tommorow  
'Cause Two Towers will come out  
Tomorroooooow!!!  
And there'll be sun!  
  
Just thinkin' about  
Tomorrow  
Makes all these months of waiting and of sorrow  
Go awaaaaayyyy!!  
  
When I'm stuck in Mordor  
And it's dark  
And lonely!  
I just stick out my chin!  
And grin!  
And saaaaayyyyy!!!  
Oooohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Two Towers comes out  
Tomorrow!  
So I gotta hang on 'till   
Tomorrooooooow!  
Come what maaaaayyy!!  
  
Tomorrow!  
  
Tomorrow!  
  
I love ya  
Tomorrow!  
  
You're only a day away!!  
  
Twooooooo Towers!  
  
Two Towers!  
  
I love ya  
Two Towers!!  
  
You're only a daaaayyyyy!!!  
Aaaaawaaaaaayyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(And thank Eru for that!!)  
  
------------------------------  
  
A/N Expect another chapter on the 19th, and another one when I supposedly get the soundtrack for Christmas!  
  
If any one wants to hear the song that I was listening to while writing this (the one that "runs through me ears/ calming me"), email me with the subject "calming song", and I will email it to you. It is a really beautiful song, called Itilien. You need RealPlayer to hear it.  
  
See ya! 


	6. Sadness and fury

Cashier: May I take your order?  
  
Me: Yes, I'd like about 500,000 Uruk-hai, 100,000 orcs, 200,00 goblins, 9 Ringwraiths, and a few Dark Lords on the side.  
  
Cashier: Will that be all?  
  
Me: Hmm... No, let's add 100 oliphaunts, 2,000 wargs, 100,000 Southrons, 200,000 evil minions, and 100,000 Dunlendings.  
  
Cashier: Is that for here or to go?  
  
Me: Oh, to go, definately.  
  
Chashier: Just out of curiosity, why do you need all this stuff?  
  
Me: I need to attack my local cinema...  
  
A/N sobs I need a hug... I came to the movie theater tonight to see TTT. It was an hour and 15 minutes before the movie started. The tickets had gone on sale at 5:00, and hour and a half before I cam at exactly 6:31. And I saw a sign on the door of the theater: "Tickets for The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers have been sold out".  
I swear, I cried all the way home. I am *devastated*. This has seriously got to be my worst night in *ages*. I have been looking forward to tonight since *May*!!  
So, you won't get the promised chapter on the 19th. It'll prolly go up Saturday afternoon, coz I'm gonna go see TTT on Saturday at 12:00 or 12:30. Whenever the noon showing is. :( :( :(  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I stand  
Staring at the cinema door.  
  
It cannot be...  
  
No... No! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Tickets for the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers have been sold out"  
  
NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I weep  
I sob  
I cry  
I moan  
I whimper...  
  
How can this have happened?  
To ME???  
  
I bet half the people  
There  
Have *not* read the   
Books.  
  
Those mighty books...  
  
I weep  
I sob  
I cry  
I moan  
I whimper...  
  
This was not supposed to  
Happen  
  
The time now is 7:45 pm  
Look out, I might start crying again  
  
It is that  
Time  
This I am supposed to be  
Sitting in the   
Movie  
Theater  
While  
The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers  
Begins playing.  
  
My heart is tearing in two...  
  
I have to wait for another  
Two days  
Before I can see this movie.  
NOT FAIR!!!  
  
Wat! No! Today is Wednesday!  
I have to wait another *three* days!!!  
  
I think a certain cinema owner diserves a great thrashing upon his @$$...  
  
---------------------------  
  
Huh. I bet Frodo doesn't have to be turned away from the theater. I bet he's so great and important that he can just walk right in.  
  
Guy in line: Hey, man, the back of the line is thattaway!  
  
Frodo: Dood, while you were sitting in front of the TV at home, I was out rescuing the world from certain destruction. I just saved your sorry @$$ man. (to the ticket person) Hi, I'm Frodo Baggins. I believe I...  
  
Ticket Person: Go right in, Mr. Baggins. Your usual seats have been saved.  
  
Frodo: Thank you.  
  
Ticket Person: Hey, what about her?  
  
Frodo: Oh, Newmoon is here as my special guest. I'm taking her to see The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. It's opening night, you see.  
  
Me: I can't wait!  
  
  
  
A/N walks away crying 


	7. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers

A/N I... I just got back from seeing it... and... whoa...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR and that makes me very cross indeed!   
  
Warning: This chapter contains numerous spoilers for TTT. Proceeed with caution if you have not   
yet seen the movie!   
  
--------------------   
  
Newmoon's review of The Two Towers:   
  
There is only one word needed to describe this movie: Wow. I found myself crying at various moments throughout the entire movie; it was truly amazing. In the scene where you first see Shadowfax running towards Gandalf through the grass, that was such an amazing scene! Shadowfax is so beautiful!  
  
The only thing I didn't really like was the way they changed Faramir's personality. One of the major points in the book is how different he is from his brother, and that was completely lost in the way they portrayed him in the movie.  
  
The only times where he really acted the way he did in the book was when he first met Frodo, because he was, of course, hostile towards him in the book as well, and in the last scene that he was in, when he lets Frodo and Sam go.  
  
For some reason I enjoyed the addition with Aragorn falling off the cliff; I'm not sure why...  
  
One of the scenes that I found most powerful was the scene where Theoden is standing beside Theodred's grave. It was so moving; and it was amazing the emotion he was able to put into it. "No parent should have to bury their child..." It's so true!  
  
In the scenes where they were preparing for at Helm's deep, it was so heart-wrenching to see those young boys being prepared for battle. You could really see in their faces that they were terrified!  
  
I was confused a bit by the two children; you know the ones I mean. The two who road into Edoras on that horse, and then the boy fell off? I'd like to know who the heck they were...  
  
But all in all it was a wonderful movie. I can't believe I have to wait.. um... 361 days to see   
the next one!!!   
  
Now on to the actual chapter!   
  
--------------------   
  
  
I sit in the theater   
Bouncing   
Hyper.   
  
The movie is about to begin!   
  
Ah, Eru!   
I have waited 369 days   
For this!!   
  
The lights dim.   
The music begins...   
  
ARGH!   
Begone, you previews!   
Begone!   
I've got a movie to watch here!   
  
And then...   
It begins.   
  
Oh   
Wow.   
  
That is all I have to say.   
  
Oh   
Wow.   
  
That just about sums it all up.   
  
OH   
WOW!!   
  
Hey cool,   
Aragorn just fell off a cliff.   
  
WHAT THE HELL DID HE GO AND DO THAT FOR????   
  
I am euphoric.   
It is here,   
I am seeing it at last!   
  
The joy   
Courses through me,   
Like a caged bird set free!   
  
I want to   
Sing   
Shout   
Dance   
Laugh   
Weep   
At the joy of it all!!   
  
But...   
I don't.   
(I don't want to get kicked out of the the theater, you see.)   
  
But   
Throughout the movie   
I weep   
At the beauty.   
For there is lot's of it. :)   
  
I wanna go the New Zealand some day...   
  
NOO!!!! HALDIR!!!! YOU'RE TOO PRETTY TO DIE!!!!!   
  
As I was saying, I weep   
In joy   
AND   
In grief.   
For the death of an Elf...   
  
Wait.   
He didn't die in the book,   
So he's not *really* dead!   
Yeah!   
  
HALDIR LIVES!!!   
(I don't care what Peter Jackson says!)   
  
Once out of the theater   
I walk in a trance   
My face lifted to the sky   
Bathed by the cool nigh air.   
  
I feel joy.   
  
I feel a sort of bliss.   
  
I have been appeased.   
  
I am at peace,   
For another year at least.   
  
Only 361 days to go...   
  
  
------------------------   
  
A/N Hm, yes, that was a long chapter, as the standards of this fic go. Oh well! I HAVE SEEN THE   
TWO TOWERS!!! And it was... wonderful...!!! 


	8. Travesty at the Oscars

A/N The Oscars this year were a travesty! A TRAVESTY, I TELL YOU!!! So what does that mean? A new chapter here. :)  
  
Check the end of this chapter for my rant about the Oscars.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own, so you no sue.  
  
-----------------------  
  
It cannot be...  
  
How can such a  
Terrific  
Wonderful  
Beautiful  
And above all  
Great   
Movie  
Like The Two Towers  
Miss out at the Oscars?  
  
How can thirteen nominations  
Become six?  
How can four awards   
Become two?  
  
HOW???  
  
Please,  
Am I the only one  
With the thought,  
The inkling  
That Chicago,  
Best Picture-winning Chicago,  
Won FAR too many Oscars?  
  
I mean, come ON!!  
  
It was nominated   
For Best Picture  
Before it was even in theaters.  
  
It's a travesty.  
A travesty, I tell you;  
A travesty.  
  
And why?  
Why?  
Tell me why  
Was Peter Jackson not nominated for   
Best director?  
  
What's that?  
He won last year, you say?  
  
SO?  
  
The fact remains that movies cannot direct themselves.  
  
I can see it now:  
  
Roman Polanski  
Un-deserving winner of Best Director  
(Ok, maybe he deserves it a little...)  
Walking  
Unsuspecting  
Down the street,  
His Oscar tucked under his arm.  
  
SUDDENLY,  
Who should leap from the bushes,  
But   
Peter Jackson!!  
  
He lunges for the Ocsar  
"It only came to you by unhappy chance!"  
He cries  
"It could have been mine! It SHOULD have been mine!  
Give it to MEEEEE!!"  
  
And Polanski runs,  
Screaming,   
Down the street.  
  
Hey,  
Can't you see it happening?  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Newmoon's Oscar Rant:  
Yes, I was quite annoyed at the way the Oscars turned out this year. I read in an article somewhere that Best Picture was waiting for ROTK. To me that is really stupid. They are supposed to judge the movie by things that ARE, not things that were or things that have not yet come to pass.  
  
And the same article said that TTT wouldn't win Best Picture because there was too much fantasy. Well, DUH!! I am so sure!! It is a fantasy movie!! Of COURSE it has fantasy!!! *fumes*  
  
And anyway, wouldn't that mean that ROTK will have too much fantasy?  
  
I swear, if ROTK does not win Best Picture next year, I will personally sic Gollum on the Academy. They will rue the day they ever joined.  
  
I mean, really! What is up with this whole thing about fantasy fimls being unable to win Best Picture?? Fantsay is just as good as anything else, if not better!  
  
And it is terrible that PJ was not nominated for Best Director!! Yes, he won last year, yes, he damn well better be nominated next year, but the fact remains that movies do not direct themselves, and a movie that is nominated for Best Picture should also have a Best Director nomination. End of story.  
  
WE STILL LOVE YOU PJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So ends my Oscar Rant. 


	9. The TTT is available on VHS and DVD at a...

A/N TTT is out on video. And you know what that means! Aother update. :D I honestly have no clue why this fic is so popular, lol...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR, don't you think I'd have a DVD player? Oh well. VHS is just as good, as long as I own it!!  
  
-------------------  
  
There may come times  
When the   
Waiting  
Seems unbearable.  
There may come times  
When it seems that the  
Waiting  
Will never end.  
  
But, eventually-  
It does.  
  
I hold in my hands  
A rectangular object.  
I hold in my hands...  
  
A VHS of TTT.  
  
Why?  
  
Because August 26  
Has finally come.  
  
It is a day of great joy  
And bliss  
For all LOTR fans.  
It is a day of extreme and utter-  
  
Aw, to hell with this.  
  
YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!  
  
IT IS HERE, MY PRECIOUS!!  
OUR PRECIOUS IS HERE!!!  
IT  
HAS  
COME!!!!!!!!  
  
It's so pretty...  
  
These days  
Weeks  
Months  
(Years? It certainly feels like it.)  
Of waiting have finally ended!  
Our quest for LOTR   
Is half over!!  
  
Now we must wait...  
  
For ROTK.  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N Oh! OOH! And at the video store, besides the pre-ordered TTT VHS, they gave me (for free, ladies and gentlemen) this little Gollum figurine that's like, an inch tall! It's so CUTE!!  
  
Now remember to review! 


	10. The Return of the King trailer

A/N Ahem. OH MY GODS!!! OH MY GODS!!! OH MY (expletive deleted) GODS!!!!!! DECEMBER 17TH CANNOT COME SOON ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's all I have to say.  
  
Except that I just realized that I originally published this jolly little fic almost a year ago today. How time flies... :)  
  
---------------------  
  
Though at times it seems  
The Darkness  
Has forever fallen,  
Hope springs eternal  
The light appears   
At the end of the tunnel of night.  
The ache of waiting  
Is lessened somewhat.  
And  
  
The Return of the Kings trailer  
Has arrived.  
  
I stare at the screen  
In wonder  
In joy  
In a state of  
Complete  
Utter  
Bliss.  
  
Through hours of waiting  
Hours of downloading  
I sat  
And waited  
Patient.  
(Well... Not really patient...)  
And now  
I am rewarded.  
  
Oh Peter!  
You will not let us down!  
I know it now!  
I know it!  
  
Oh the beauty,   
The magnificence!  
I cannot get enough!  
  
Frodo's fear  
Aragorn's encouragement  
Eomer's grief  
Gollum's shrieks  
Arwen's sorrow  
Elrond's anger  
Shelob's...  
I SAW SHELOB!!!!!!  
  
Oh Frabjous day!  
Calloo!  
Callay!  
(I chortle in my joy!)  
  
And,  
After dacing in my celebration  
I collapse  
In a happy heap on my computer chair  
And watch it again  
And again  
And again  
And write this chapter.  
  
And then I watch it again... 


	11. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the...

A/N I finally saw RotK yesterday. There are truly no words to describe how fantastic that movie is.  
  
I'm guessing this is the last official chapter of WFLL.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah. I don't own it.  
  
-----------------  
  
Oh  
My  
Gods.  
  
Oh  
My  
(expletive deleted)  
Gods.  
  
That was exhilarating.  
  
"Have you seen it?"  
They ask.  
  
Hm...  
Have I seen it?  
  
Have I  
Giggled at Gollum?  
Cheered for Figwit?  
Swooned at Legolas?  
Sighed at Aragorn?  
Smiled at Pippin?  
Chortled at Gimil?  
Snarled at Denethor?  
Cheered for Eowyn?  
Cried for Frodo?  
Sobbed at the credits?  
  
Have I?  
Have I?  
  
Well... Yeah.  
  
There are no words  
To describe the  
Utter  
Utter   
Magnificence  
of this movie-  
No, this film-  
No!  
  
This epic.  
  
What shall I do,  
Now that it is over?  
I shall see it  
Again  
And again  
And again.  
  
"I am glad you are with me, Sam. Here at the end of all things."  
  
THE END. 


End file.
